One Unforgettable Night
by ButterflySoft2010
Summary: What starts as a not-so-pleasant night for Tony and Ziva turns into something neither had imagined. They'll have to work together and overcome barriers. All that can be hoped is that love conquers all. Cheesy summary.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I own nothing. Except for my very active imagination. =)**

The music was pounding almost visibly through the door. Ziva hesitated only for a split second before raising her fist and pounding. "TONY!! TONY, OPEN UP!" She yelled. No answer.

"Dinozzo, open the door or I will open it for you!" She yelled even louder. Just as she braced herself to implode the slab of wood, it opened, but just a crack, enough to see a slightly bloodshot Tony.

"What? What's up? Gibbs didn't call. Can't be anything important," he slurred. Ziva pushed the door open just enough to see a half-empty bottle of vodka clutched in his hand. Sighing, she let herself in, closed the door behind her, turned off the music, and wrestled the alcohol out of his hand.

"Hey, hey, what're you doing?" He stumbled over to his couch and grabbed her wrist. "Gimme the bottle, Ziva."

"No, Tony. You are intoxicated." Now she could not do what she had been trying to convince herself for the last hour to do, tell him how she felt. If he was drunk when she told him, not only would he not remember but something might happen that just should not happen.

"So what? We're off duty tomorrow. And I—I……oh, Jeanne…" he drifted off, and Ziva's heart sank. Of course, Jeanne, the woman Tony had been seeing for the last year or so.

"What about Jeanne? You should be with her if you have the day off, no?" Not that she wanted him to be with that pretty French girl.

"I can't. She's—she's…..oh God, Ziva, she's dead." He slumped onto the couch. "Why do you think I'm getting drunk like this?" Then he focused on her. "Why are you here?"

Think quick, Ziva, she told herself. "I just came here to see—to tell you something. But I can see you are not in the mood to hear what I was going to say. So good-bye." But as she turned to leave, he grabbed her wrist again.

"What is it?" She dropped her gaze so she couldn't stare at those lips of his. After a second, he let out a laugh. "You wanted to sleep with me, didn't you?"

"No, no! Tony, that is not—" But he interrupted her.

"Come on, you do. Come here." He pushed her towards the couch and started kissing her hard. She wanted to continue, but not if he had his mind somewhere else.

"Tony—no, Tony, stop!" But he pinned her to the cushions and made her forget her surroundings with that amazing mouth of his. As he pushed down her jogging pants, she closed her eyes and let him do what he wanted with her. She should not be letting him do it, but deep down she wanted it too much to say no.

*****

When she woke up, Tony was slumped on top of her, snoring. It took her a moment to recall last night's events, but when it all rushed back she gasped. She had slept with…_Tony_. She had to get out of here before he woke up. She tried to push him off of her, but he was a dead weight. There was no escaping. Instead, she smacked him in the head. "Tony. Tony! Dinozzo!!" With a snort, he woke up.

"What? What's—" When he saw her, he grinned. "Hey, Ziva." Then he looked down, and his grin faded. "What happened?" He pushed himself off of her and closed his eyes as he struggled to dredge up what had happened. Suddenly his eyes popped open. "Holy crap, Ziva!" His eyes were filled with horror. "Holy crap. Did we…sleep together?" His head dropped into his hands. Ziva bit her lip, uncertain as to whether last night could be considered sleeping together. That was all the answer he needed. "God, Ziva, I'm so sorry. I was really drunk and miserable and….how bad did I hurt you?"

"Tony, it is ok. I…you….just forget about it. You said Jeanne is dead?"

"Yeah. Killed by a sniper. She…I…," Tony trailed off. Then he started shaking. Concerned, Ziva got closer and laid a hand on his arm. "Tony?" Then she realized he was crying. Tony was crying. As much as she had been trained against any emotion, seeing this man cry was too much. With no hesitation, she brought him close to her and held him.

"Tony, Tony. It will be all right. I know you loved her, but you will find someone else. It will all be okay. There are other jellyfish in the sea." Like me, she thought.

He sat up slowly and looked at her. "First, Ziva, it's _fish_. There are other _fish_ in the sea. Second, I wasn't in love with her. I mean, I cared about her, but I'm in love with someone else." Here he looked away. "Getting close to her was just an assignment. The Director wanted an insider to help get La Grenouille."

"You…were not in love with her?" Maybe she had a chance after all. But Tony had said he was in love with another woman. "I am very sorry to hear about her, though."

"I'll be okay. But what I did to you…Ziva, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have. I mean, I was drunk, and I wasn't thinking straight, and—" His lips were stilled by her finger as she gave him a small smile.

"Tony, do not worry about it. I know you were not in the greatest of moods. Just forget about it." Not like she would, though. She would always remember sleeping with Tony Dinozzo.

"What were you doing here? We didn't have an assignment, did we?" Tony was now relaxed, though his eyes remained troubled.

"No, it was…nothing. I will just be on my way." She stood up, but she was stopped by his hand on hers.

"Ziva, what is it? Are you okay?" He stood up, his hand still on hers. She was aware of how close he was to her and tried to keep breathing.

"I just came by to say something, but I see now it would be pointless." It had always been pointless.

"Tell me. What is it? Is it something I did?"

"I just—" She took a breath and pulled away. "I just came by to tell you how I feel. But there is no point now."

"How you feel? Ziva, are you saying—are you saying you're in love with me?" For once he was not slow. She would have preferred him to be slow like he usually was.

"Yes, Tony, that is what I am saying." She looked him in the eyes and saw something in them she had never seen before. "But you are in love with someone else, so please just forget I ever told you. I should not have considered telling you in the first place. I will see you tomorrow." But as she turned to leave, she found herself quickly pushed back until she was against a wall. Tony was right there, too. And he looked angry.

"Did you think I was going to laugh at you or something?" He was in her face now, and definitely angry. But there was also that unknown…feeling in his eyes. What was it? "Ziva, the one I'm in love with is you. I'm in love with you. There is no one else." She could feel him, his body pressed against hers. And she loved the sensation.

"It is…me? You are in love with me?" Could it be true?

"What do I need to do to convince you?" he asked. He looked thoughtfully at her for a moment, then leaned down and kissed her. A soft brush of lips, that was all. Her heart skipped a beat.

He pulled back to look at her, then they were in each other's arms, lips clinging, tongues dancing. This time, when they reached the couch, Ziva didn't fight him one bit. She took what she wanted, and he did the same. Their hands and teeth were all over one another, and moaning and sighs filled the room.

*****

When Ziva awoke this time, she didn't try to push Tony off. She smiled to herself, kissed him gently, then closed her eyes. Everything was all right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Duh. Besides these two stories. Again, duh. And thanks to NCISloverTIVA for the suggestions on how to continue it! Otherwise, this story was just gonna be a one-shot ******

It was Monday, and they were all back at work. The two of them hadn't decided just how to treat their new relationship, but one thing was for sure: Gibbs could not find out.

Tony and Ziva were both completing paperwork, while McGee was doing some computer-related work to track down their current killer. Gibbs was…well, no one really knew. Probably talking to Abby or Ducky about evidence. Every now and again, the couple would steal a glance across the bullpen and give a smile at the other person. Or just a knowing flick of the eyes.

"Hey, Tony, I've got some new data. I found the bank account for Lieutenant Cooper and—" Tony cut him off with a smirk.

"McGeek, why do I care? Gibbs is the one who normally wants to hear this stuff, and he's not—he's right behind me isn't he?" Tony was answered by a headslap and winced.

"Let's see it, McGee." Gibbs switched on the screen so that they could all take a look, and Ziva edged over to stand beside Tony.

"I tracked down the bank account, and it shows here that several transfers were made within only a couple of days of each other. And each one is a large amount of money. If I can locate the receiving account, I can find out who we're looking for." Tony snickered.

"What is so funny, Tony?" Ziva asked him, with an innocent yet knowing look.

"We're probably gonna end up looking in Mexico or Cuba or some island. That's where most money is transferred out." Tony looked smugly at her, but his smile faded just a hint when she stepped closer. She tilted her head just a bit, bringing her lips just a breath away from his. She was teasing him, and they both knew it. When Gibbs started speaking, she turned away but still brushed against him, intentionally igniting his skin into flames that couldn't be doused any time soon. **(A/N: I know this is kinda cheesy, but I was just looking for a way Ziva could tease him. Sorry!)**

"Dinozzo, this isn't some escape. The money could very well be the reason for the murder, or at least be a factor." Gibbs gave his "Duh" look very pointedly. "McGee, keep working. Dinozzo and Ziva, do something useful, and no, Tony, that does not include playing games or looking at magazines with women." He turned and stalked away.

Ziva turned on her heel too and made her way out of the bullpen and into the elevator, smiling when she saw Tony hurry to get there in time. When the elevator doors shut, they waited a few seconds before flicking Gibbs' favorite switch and turning to each other.

"Zee-va, do you _have_ to be such a tease?" Tony mock-pouted and made her laugh. He loved her laugh. It had been so hard for the past year to leave the bullpen at night for Jeanne when all he had wanted was to open his door and see Ziva again. Now he could finally have what he wanted—assuming he could convince her that they should move in together.

"Tony, Tony, Tony. Of course I do! That way we can find somewhere private and do this." She pushed him to the elevator wall and kissed him long and slow, feeling him respond instantly. She smiled; this is what she had wanted for so long. While she felt bad about Jeanne's death, she felt nothing but pure joy that she could have Tony all to herself now.

"Ziva, as much as I would love to continue this so much more, I think there are people watching us." Ziva spun around expecting to see people starring, like Gibbs, but there was no one else. "No, I mean cameras." He laughed when she blushed.

She nodded and stepped back, resuming her original position and smoothing her clothes. But her lips twitched when she turned her head and caught him staring at her with a hungry look. Tonight would be fun. But they had to get through today first.

**A/N: There is definitely more to come. I hope everyone's enjoying it! Please R&R, I would really appreciate any constructive criticism or ideas for future chapters or stories. Thanks so much. =D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, although I wish I owned this romance. And sorry it's taken me a little while. I haven't been sure how to write this chapter.**

By the end of the day, Abby had already figured everything out. McGee still had no idea, of course. But the most troublesome was Gibbs. He was the one they couldn't allow to find out. He had already given them a few looks, and that was just in one day. They managed to be alone for a few moments near the end of the day, and Ziva brought it up first.

"Tony, Gibbs is getting suspicious. We have to stop. He can not know." She kept thinking of what could happen if Gibbs did indeed find out. He might separate them. Or he might fire them or—

"Relax, Zee. We just act normal until we leave, and then we can talk about it. Your place or mine?" Or maybe _ours_, he thought.

"Mine. I am just…worried about what could happen." Her thoughts were silenced by his lips on hers. But it was only a temporary solution. She was still worried.

**A few hours later…**

That night they ordered Chinese and just talked. Both had so many questions that they were up until the wee hours of the next day. But Tony kept asking and digging. He was so curious. Finally, Ziva had to stop him. "Tony, enough. We need to get some sleep. We have to be at work at 10 sharp." She gave him a look that she thought was pleading, but he saw it as sly and seductive. He slowly smirked and leaned in.

"You know what? I can think of something that will make us sleep." A smile appeared on her face, and she leaned in.

"I just have one more thing to say. Remember that time when we went undercover? Kiss me like you kissed me then. I want—" She didn't have a chance to finish her thoughts before he attacked her mouth. His tongue took a swipe at her teeth, and she destroyed his shirt in a matter of seconds. When he at last hovered over her, she looked deep into his eyes and arched into the warmth that was her Tony. No one else's. "I love you," she said, and they fell into a heap.

The next morning, she woke up to smell eggs and pancakes sizzling. She got up, wrapping the sheet around her. When she saw him in the kitchen, she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. He rounded with a question in his eyes. "Zee, did you mean it?"

"Mean what?" She pulled back with a troubled expression. She understood at the same time he told her.

"You said you love me. Do you?" She opened her mouth, but she didn't know what to say. Of course she meant it. But she was scared. She didn't want to hurt herself. "I…well…." She let out a breath that she had unconsciously been holding. "Yes."

"Good. Because I…love….you." He sealed it with a kiss. "Now how about breakfast?"

Gibbs knew. He knew the instant they shared that first glance. Hell, he had known this would happen within a six months of them working as partners. He tried to keep Rule 12 going, but he knew that they were perfect for one another. The two of them argued like a long-married couple. They had just taken forever to realize it. But he had to talk to them. Especially Tony. Ziva could take care of herself. She didn't let her personal life get in the way. Except for Michael Rivkin. That had been an issue.

When the two walked in, he immediately called them to an empty room. "I know what's going on." They immediately looked at one another with an "Oh, s***" look. But they weren't surprised.

"Boss, I don't know—" Stupid fool. Did he really think Gibbs was that oblivious?

"Save it, Dinozzo. Do you think I'm stupid? The two of you act like a married couple. Do you know how many people have asked me if you are married partners? However, let me say this: be careful. Do what you want, but make sure you keep it out of here. If your love life interferes with your job, we'll have some problems. Other than that, I don't care." It was about time they got together. He had been starting to wonder if he wouldn't have to light the fire himself.

That evening, both had something to think about. Tony was wondering how to best approach the subject of them moving in together. And Ziva was wondering if she was going to have to make a drugstore run anytime soon for a certain white box. She wasn't sure if she was ready for that step, but it could happen at anytime. After all, they had only used protection once.

**A/N: How was it? This hasn't been my best chapter, but I was trying to make sure I got it out not too long after the last chapter. I'm thinking this is gonna end up being a decently long story. Again, thanks so much to NCISloverTIVA, for otherwise this would be a one-shot only. Next chapter might take a while to get out, between stuff to do and the fact that I'm considering writing a one-shot about Tony, Ziva, and Jeanne based on a song I'm really starting to like. So maximum, a few weeks to a month. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own a thing, except for these stories. I'm really starting to get obsessed with TIVA, as well as KIBBS. Didn't realize until just a few days ago what good chemistry those two had. Anyway. This is kind of a filler chapter, since I'm not sure where to go from here. Actually, I have no clue. **

The next three weeks passed quickly and uneventfully for the couple. They were still talking and sleeping together, but Tony hadn't yet summoned the courage to bring up the topic of moving in together. Ziva had made a visit to the drugstore, but she hadn't yet had to go into the plastic bag. She had merely purchased the box just in case she found a need for it.

The night of their one month anniversary, Tony decided how to broach the subject. He was in his kitchen for two hours, and not once did he allow Ziva to come within five feet of the door. He had the special night planned, each and every detail. If he played his cards right, she would agree to either move into his place or find an apartment to live in together. If he didn't…well, he didn't want to think of that.

Ziva had also made a few special touches. She put on some sexy lingerie that she knew Tony would love, and every surface of her body was coated in a scent that was light yet enticing. And her dress was the same one as that night they had made love under the pretense of a married couple. He wouldn't be able to resist her.

When he finally finished the meal, he allowed her to enter. Ziva stopped in her tracks. There was a small table with lit candles, and a single long-stemmed rose lay on her plate. With a push of a button, soft music played. She couldn't help but tear up a little bit. "Tony, you—you did not have to do this. Being with you would have been enough."

"Anything for you, sweetcheeks. Anything." He smiled and kissed her. "Now, let us feast. A special recipe my grandma used to make; she handed it down to my mother, who passed it on to me. I don't often have a chance to make it, since it's for _very_ special occasions."

"And Very Special Agents." She gave him her smile she reserved just for him, and he came very close to sweeping her off of her feet right there and leaving everything else behind. He had to close his eyes and take a shaky breath before pulling her chair out. "M'lady."

He served her silently, not making small talk. He knew she could see right through him, knew she knew there was something going on. Finally, when he sat down, he spoke. "Ziva, I know we haven't been going out very long, but I would like to propose something." He met her eyes, and she sat straight up in alarm.

"Tony, are you proposing to me?" She looked panicked, and he hurried to set her straight. "No, no! Well, not in the way you're thinking. See, I've been thinking. At this point we are with each other just about all day. And we each have a separate apartment, but if we are at each other's places so much, why don't we just…move in together?" He bit his lip very bashfully, causing her to smile at his shyness.

"I think that is…a wonderful idea." Then very seductively, she raised her eyebrow, took her first bite of their anniversary dinner, and licked her lips, all the while keeping her eyes on his. When he gulped noticeably, she laughed. "How about we eat, and then I shall show you _my_ proposal? I think you'll rather like it."

They took their time eating, talking and laughing in a very relaxed manner. She teased him by "accidentally" dropping chocolate on her collarbone, and he smirked when she stopped breathing as he very slowly licked it off. Finally, neither could take it. They tore at each other, making a trail of clothes to his bedroom. Their moans and gasps echoed in the hall, and her screams threatened to wake the neighbors. As they fell asleep in each other's arms, they murmured one another's names into ears and throats. All was well for now, but a note on the door might just change that.

**A/N: Bit of a cliffhanger!! As yall can see, I'm not much of one for graphic love scenes. I can read and imagine them, but I feel very silly and kinda weird if I put them into writing. Therefore, I just put some simple but obvious words in. I'm toying with the idea of having Ziva's father come into the picture, or some kidnapping occur, but I don't want it to seem like all those other stories where someone has to be saved. If yall have any ideas, or you'd like to have some input, please review! I'm kind of disappointed that I haven't gotten more reviews, so I may just be mean and not add another chapter until there are a lot more reviews. If I can reach 15 or 20, I'll be satisfied. And can anyone figure out what the box is for Ziva? It's pretty obvious. Anyway, please review!!! And look on my profile for a question that I would love to be answered. Bye, guys! Thanks for the input so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hate writer's block. I had no idea how to continue this story at all, especially since I added that "note on the door" spontaneously. That note threatened my entire story! Ugh. Anyway, late last night I was trying to fall asleep, when all of a sudden…I got an idea! So, thanks to a sudden idea, I can now continue this story. And thanks for all the reviews, such as TivaIsTheBest, whose review may or may not have subconsciously sparked my creativity. Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks and do enjoy!**

When Ziva woke up, she and Tony were snuggled together underneath the covers. She took a moment to savor the moment—she had started doing this each time she spent time with him, even though she knew this would last—before climbing out of the bed clad only in a sheet and wandering to the door. She was certain, due to her Mossad training, that someone had knocked in the midst of their…celebrating. Out of habit she tucked her knife in between some folds, just in case. When she opened the door, the knife was poised and ready. But no one was there. And nothing was there…except for a folded note taped to the door. Her initials _**Z.D.**_ were scrawled in the center. Her heart stopped. This was her father's handwriting. He had visited Tony's apartment last night. A combination of fear and fury filled her. If Tony could see her expression right now, her father would be one unhappy man. Her father. He would not hurt Tony—but this was Eli David they were talking about. He had assigned a fellow Mossad officer to seduce her; he would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. _Nothing_.

The Israeli's heart sped up as she closed the door and sat herself on the nearest chair. She closed her chocolate eyes briefly, trying to regain control of herself before opening the note, which requested that she meet him alone at a bank at 3 P.M. sharp to discuss some things "of importance." She knew he meant her and Tony. But why? To give her his blessing? Or to threaten their happiness?

"Zee-vah? Where are ya?" Tony strolled into the living room clad only in a sheet, which was draped very low and showed off his muscles quite nicely **(anyone drooling? Haha)**. He laughed at her blush. "Like what you see? Want more?" He gave her a very seductive look and the patented Dinozzo smirk.

"I—I need a shower before we leave." And some time to think. He nodded, but gave her an odd look. She realized she, Officer David of Mossad, had _stuttered_. This was affecting her strongly already. She gave him a quick kiss then hurried to clean herself up. The note was thrown away after being drenched in water. Tony couldn't find out. He would want to come.

**3 P.M. **

**GPOV**

Gibbs knew the moment Ziva sat down at her desk that something was wrong. Her face was drawn, and she was avoiding his stare. Throughout the day, the liaison officer was easily distracted due to a lack of concentration, and she was constantly looking at the clock. But she knew how to take care of herself, or so he hoped, so he didn't question her when she abruptly left the bullpen at 2:45, claiming she had to make a quick stop somewhere.

**ZPOV**

When she arrived at the bank, it was only 2:50. She had left early just to make sure sure she would get there on time. After finding a secluded bench on which to sit and wait, Zee glanced around trying to appear casual, seeing if her father had arrived there yet, but she didn't see him. Just as she had become semi-relaxed, someone placed his hand over her mouth and whispered into her ear. "Stand up, Miss David, and follow me. Do not speak to anyone, and do not raise any alarms. Comply, and you will not be harmed." The hand disappeared, and she momentarily felt the solidness of a gun against her head before she stood up and followed the shrouded figure into an empty alley. Her inner alarms sounded, but there was little she could do. He, whoever he was, turned the corner then spun around and beckoned her forward. They were now out of sight from all angles.

Ziva slowly walked forward until she was a foot away from the unknown person. She braced herself for an attack and prepared herself to fight. A gloved hand pulled her towards the owner, then spun her around so that her back was pressed against him. She felt the cool surface of a knife against her throat and locked her muscles, forcing her body to ignore instinct and not launch into an assault. She wouldn't survive if she struggled, since the knife was positioned at the most dangerous spot on her neck. Again she heard the voice. "Thank you for obeying. Your father asked me to come down and give you a little message from him. You are not to form or keep any attachments to Special Agent Dinozzo except professional, or Director David's displeasure will be known. Do you understand?" There was a pause.

She was trying so very hard to not attack this messenger, and she hoped taking a moment to respond would help her control. She felt the knife press more insistently against her skin before answering, "Yes." She wanted to add her own threat, but knew no good would come of it. Waiting until the man relaxed his grip on her, Ziva stalked away, not looking back. She had to go break Tony's heart, and hers.

**TPOV**

Something was wrong. Very wrong. Ziva was avoiding him like he had the plague. Well, he had had it, but not any more. She wasn't looking at him unless she had to, she was keeping her distance, and her voice was cool and professional with him. Tony continually tried to get her to look at him, going so far as to practically seduce her right in the bullpen, or to get her alone in a closet or the elevator, but to no avail. His gorgeous girlfriend was giving him the cold shoulder. So when he got to his apartment and she wasn't there, he relocked his door and drove straight to hers. He was going to get to the bottom of this. He would do anything, absolutely anything, to keep her happy and with him. Well, at least happy. He preferred that she would stay with him, but if she was happy with someone else, so be it. When he got to her place, he found the spare key, knocked twice, and let himself in. It was dark so he turned to switch on the light. He turned back around, and gasped at what lay in front of him. "Ziva?"

**Bum, bum, bummmmmmm. Cliffhanger!! Haha I know I shouldn't have, but I couldn't resist!! Anyway, I hope yall enjoyed this chapter. It took a long time to brainstorm and just a little time to write. And thanks soooo much for all the reviews!!!!! Especially from Solard, with whose help I hope this story will improve drastically. And for everyone who has noticed mistakes in previous chapters, please bear with me. I'm going to have to make myself slow down and look over things, which may mean a longer wait for the next chapter, but it's all for a good reason. But again, reviews. Keep them up, and if you see something you know could be improved, please tell me! I won't withhold the next chapter, but I'm hoping that I'll still get a whole bunch of reviews anyway. I'll update ASAP!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Since I keep forgetting to say this, this goes for the ENTIRE story: I do not own the show, the characters, or anything associated with NCIS except for this story and plot. **

**And thanks to all the loyal readers for the reviews! It's so appreciated. Please keep reading and let me know of any ideas, suggestions, corrections, or just overall feedback! I'd love to get anything. **

**TPOV**

Was this Ziva in front of him? This quivering ball of tears and pain? He couldn't believe this was the same person who had threatened death by paperclip in 18 different ways. Her eyes were swollen and red, and her face was a mess of dried tear tracks and fresh salt spouts. She was curled up in the fetal position on her couch.

"Tony." He had never heard one word filled with so much pain and hurt and misery. "What are you doing here?"

"Zee. Ziva." What had happened? Was it something he had said or done? "You've been avoiding me all day. I—I wanted to see why. Did I say something wrong? What did I do? Whatever it is, honey, we can work it out. I'm sorry. I'm—" A raised and shaking hand silenced him.

"It is not you, Tony. I—we have to stop this. I do not _want _to, Tony. I love you, so much. More than you will ever know. But we must stop viewing each other. I could not bear it if you got hur—" Here she stopped, realizing what she had let slip. Her face became blank, though her eyes darkened with something he had never before seen in her—fear. Ziva, his Ziva, was scared. Whoever had done this to her would feel his fury. No one hurt her and got away with it. He went over to her, sat down, and hugged her tightly.

"Who did this, Zee? Because whoever hurt you like this will pay. I promise. What happened? You can tell me." She was shaking her head long before he finished.

"No. I just—I do not wish to have you get hurt. This is no person's fault." She was lying. He knew it, even though there was no way he could possibly tell. She had already told him, many times, that she loved him. She had had a month to break it off with him. Instead, she waited until a mysterious errand to tell him. And she was miserable. This was not her choice. Someone had forced her to do this; he guessed immediately who it was.

"Bullcrap. You love me. I love you. We both know this. Your father, _Director David_—" his voice dripped with disgust and sarcasm "—is making you do this. And I bet he threatened either you or me if you did not break up with me. Don't do this, Zee. Please." His voice broke, and her heart broke even more. She could not do this. She could not cause him pain. But she could not tell him who had done it.

"Tony, I can not tell you what was said or who said it." He started to speak, but she stopped him. "I can not _tell_ you." Her eyes, filled with new hope, bore into his. She prayed he would understand. Suddenly, his eyes lit up.

"You can't tell me. Okay, I can deal with that. So." He thought for a moment. "Is there anything you can show me? Could you show me what this person looked like? Make a drawing? Act something out? Help me out here, sweetcheeks." She looked at him, concentrating hard, then got up. Her bones cracked as she stretched, telling him how long she had been curled up, how long she had been crying.

She went over to the counter in the kitchen and picked up her knife before walking over to him. "Such as this." She mimicked her position with the masked messenger earlier, only this time Tony played the part. Ziva gently wrapped his hand around the knife handle and brought it up so the blade just barely brushed her skin. With her other hand, she pulled his head down so that his lips brushed her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. _This is no time to get aroused_, she told herself. His hand shook for a moment, though from what she did not know. "Careful, love. I keep the blade sharpened at all times." It would be rather iconic—was that the word?—if the one injury she received today was from Tony helping her out.

"I know, Zee-vah. I'm okay." He was speaking right into her ear. This time she could not stop herself. She was gentle for a moment, making sure the knife was folded once more and out of reach on the table, before twisting in his arms and meeting his lips. There she found comfort. Why had she been a fool and punished Tony for hurting Michael? He was not the one she belonged with. She belonged with her Very Special Agent. How could she think that she could leave him? They would find a way out of this.

"Zee." Tony spoke against her lips. "We need to tell Gibbs. It's the only way your father can be stopped." Even she shook her head, he continued. "He's hurt you before. He won't stop. But Gibbs and Jenny can help. They can get him to stop. Please. I don't want to lose you." He pulled back to look at her and realized the tears had started again. He had never been good with tears. He didn't know a man who was. But this was his Ziva, and he would do whatever it took to make her happy.

**The next day at the bullpen**

"Boss, can I talk to you for a minute? It's about Ziva." Gibbs gave him the stare for a moment, as if measuring him, before nodding and following him to the elevator. His blue eyes flicked for an instant to Ziva's desk where she was rapidly typing. In the past week, the couple had clearly been through a lot. Yesterday seemed to have been a bad day for them. Today they had already met in private twice in the past hour.

When the doors closed, Tony immediately flicked the switch. "Ziva was threatened. She won't tell me anything, but I know someone connected to her father held her at knife point yesterday and threatened her if we didn't stop seeing each other. She didn't want to come to you, but I told her you could help." He hesitated. "Right? Maybe you and Jen—the Director can speak with him and tell him to lay off…or something. Gibbs, please. I don't—I can't lose her again." He fell silent, though his eyes continued pleading.

Gibbs studied him for a moment, then nodded. "I'll talk to Jenny and see what we can do. How do you know all this if she didn't tell you?"

"Well, see, we kinda reenacted it. And I _know_ it's her father, or someone who works for him. It's in her eyes." Tony gave a small smile and shrugged, hoping his boss would understand. He did.

"I understand. Give me a few minutes with Jen. I'll come to you when we have something." He put a hand on his senior agent's shoulder, hoping to comfort the man he considered a son. He put the elevator back in working order and hoped to God they could work something out.

Over the next hour Tony and Ziva tried to act like everything was normal. They wouldn't tell McGee, who at this point knew all about their relationship, or Abby what was precisely the issue, but they promised to tell when it was over. Everyone worked steadily, filling the silence with their usual jokes and banter. When Ziva saw Gibbs come out of the Director's office and beckon to her, she shot up. "Tony." He looked up from throwing paper balls at McGee's head and stood up as well. They laced their fingers together and walked up the stairs, hoping for good news.

When the two of them walked into the office, Jenny Sheppard had to smile. They were so in love. It reminded her of the times with Gibbs. She glanced over to her old lover, who looked at her and gave a half-smile. She took a breath and steeled herself for Ziva's response to what they concluded must be done.

"Officer David, I'm very sorry your father has put you through this. You are lucky to have Dinozzo here for you. Gibbs has told me what Tony told him, and we have come to the solution of what must be done." She lifted her head and looked straight into the brown eyes. "We all know your father will not settle for a simple "back off or else" warning. After all, he is the director of Mossad. Therefore, we have decided that in order for your father to let you and Dinozzo be happy, you must tell him something that will affect not only you, but your father and your future as well. You must resign from Mossad. We will of course immediately take you on as our own employee, but Jethro and I have agreed that this is the only way." She exhaled and watched Ziva, waiting for a response.

Ziva was still as a statue, processing what she had just heard. She would have to _resign_ from Mossad to be free. Could she do it if it meant freedom and love? She shut her eyes, closing out everything that surrounded her. She inhaled slowly, taking the time to fight back any overwhelming swells of emotion, then opened her eyes and nodded. "Okay. I will do it."

**Oh yea, I'm on a roll. Got this chapter done in about three hours. So proud of myself…*sniff sniff*. Haha. Anyway**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey peeps, thanks for the reviews. I'm glad everyone's enjoying it so much. However, all good things must come to an end. After either this chapter or the next one, updates will be very infrequent most likely, since I've got a whole bunch of stuff happening (cousin visiting for two weeks, two weeks of band camp, school). So please everyone just be patient, don't message me and ask when I'm next going to update. I will try to do it as often as possible, but I make no promises. But here's the next chapter. **

The next five minutes brought a wave of self-doubt and excuses. Could she really resign from Mossad? What would her father say? What would her father do? Would this work? A simple squeeze of the hand brought her back, and she looked up at Tony to see him grinning reassuringly at her. Yes, this would work. She would resign from Mossad, and she would be happy with Tony. Ziva gave a small smile and squeezed his hand in return, causing him to grimace in pain and her to laugh. He could always pick her up. He always knew what to say. He could be, what was it the phrase was, Mr. Left? She shook her head at herself. This was no time to be thinking about their relationship. She needed to prepare herself for what was to come. She would not leave until it was time, for she needed the distraction, but tonight would be different.

The rest of the day was spent completing paperwork and thinking about next day's event. Tony nagged at her in his usual manner, but he made his tone lighter and ceased whenever he sense she was getting overwhelmed. Ziva planned to meditate tonight to ready herself for what she knew would be trying. She could not allow herself to show any emotion; the only true way to get through to her father was to be brief and strong. If she showed any hesitation, any sign of doubt, he would trample her. She would have to be confident and unrelenting. She would have to be the trained Mossad officer she had always been.

That night was spent peacefully on her bed and in Tony's arms. There was no lovemaking, only quiet whispers and caresses. He spent every last second holding her, kissing her face and smoothing her hair away from her hair. He talked to her, trying to get a few giggles out of her to calm her anxieties. As she was drifting to sleep, he finally spoke what had been on his mind.

"Ziva." She moaned her reply. "You don't have to do all this for me. I mean—"

She sat upright and stared him in the eyes. "Do what? Show how much I love you? I am doing this for us. I can not lose you. I will not lose you." She leaned over, brushed her lips against his, then lay back down and fell right asleep. Tony only looked at her, his eyes bright with tears. She didn't seem to have realized what she implied. She was really in this for the long run, perhaps even the whole run. He couldn't mess this up. She could be the one he had been looking for these past couple of years.

**1125, MTAC**

Ziva was ready, or as ready as she would ever be. Other than her, only Gibbs, Director Sheppard, and Tony were there. Tony was in the shadows, more for moral support than anything. It had been agreed that he would only show himself if it was deemed necessary. After all, Director David had pretty much threatened his life if he continued his relationship with his daughter.

When her father's face showed on the screen, Ziva unconsciously took a deep breath. This was it. It was now or never. She wiped her face clean of any emotion, lifted her chin, braced her defenses, and stepped forward. "Aba."

"Ziva. To what do I owe this…pleasure?" He made sure to pause, showing her his suspicions. His face tightened infinitesimally, guessing immediately how she would be replying.

"I received your message, and after considering what you said, I have made a decision." She sighed, lowered her eyes for a moment, then continued. "I am resigning from Mossad. Right now. As of now, I am only your daughter, no longer your employee or anything else." She was interrupted by a long stream of what Gibbs, Jenny, and Tony could only guess was Hebrew. Director David was pissed, and his tone clearly demonstrated it. Over the course of ten minutes, the two talked—argued, more like—in the foreign language. At the end of a two minute speech from Ziva, her father closed his eyes and sighed.

"Very well. I wish you the best in your romance, and I hope you will keep in touch to let me know how you are." His daughter nodded in that special way she had and took a step back. He was about to end their conference when Gibbs stepped forward.

"Director David, I have something to say." His voice rumbled and was met with complete surprise from the Israeli politician.

"Special Agent Gibbs." His face was nothing if not blank, but his voice betrayed him. It was filled with curiosity that he tried to hide, but couldn't.

"I am very relieved that this could be settled peacefully, however I have a warning." At this, he stepped closer and glared at the waiting man. "In the future, if I ever hear of one of my agents receiving anything resembling a threat, there will be trouble. Threatening my agents, my team, will get you nowhere. Are we clear…_Director_?" With his jaw set tight, Gibbs was no man to be fooled with, and his opponent could see that.

"Crystal. Good day." And with that the screen went black. It was over. Ziva had resigned. She was in the midst of recovering from the slight shock of it when she heard Jenny clear her throat.

"Ms. David, as of now you are Special Agent Ziva David. Welcome to NCIS." She handed over the badge, gun, and ID that was required of all agents. Then she smiled and gave Ziva a hug. "Well done, Ziva."

"Okay, now that it's over, let's get to work. Dinozzo, David, we have a Lieutenant Andrew Vinerd dead on a beach. Gear up; I'll get McGee." And with that, Gibbs left. Ziva knew he would most likely have a private chat with her later, but for now it was work first, personal lives later. She and Tony said goodbye and thank you and left for the crime scene. Jenny only smiled. She couldn't be sure, but it looked like there may be a few announcements from the couple in the coming months, possibly weeks.

The day was a happy one now, and it showed. Tony and Ziva were up to their usual antics, and even Gibbs was in a good one. Abby had to go through dozens of pictures, half of them of funny expressions and friends just having fun. She smiled at a particular picture Tony had taken of his girlfriend. She looked happy, in love. And if the Goth wasn't mistaken, she had a little bit of a glow to her that Abby knew wasn't just because of love. However, she suspected that Ziva was not yet aware. The celebrations and hugging would have to wait.

That night was spent in a very different manner from the night before. Ziva couldn't believe how fast the past twenty four hours had gone.

"Time drove right by," she commented to Tony. He smirked and stole a long kiss.

"The phrase is time flew, sweetcheeks," he murmured huskily to her. Her breathing became ragged, but she managed to steady her voice enough to return the banter.

"Whatever you say, my hairy butt," she whispered, then moaned as his mouth made its way down her body. He had an amazing body. He was amazing altogether. But the next morning when she confirmed her suspicions while looking at the calendar and then took out the little white box, she couldn't help but worry what he would say when she told him the screen said **Pregnant**. She loved him, but was he ready to have a kid?

**Alrighty then!! Ziva is now pregnant. Of course she will need to make a doctor's visit to confirm it, but the question is, what will Tony say/do? Anyway, hope everyone enjoyed it. Not too much of a cliffhanger, but I have to have **_**some**_** suspense, doncha think? Yall are just gonna have to wait a while now for the next updates, since I don't know when I'll be able to type. Keep reviewing and I'll come back when I can!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I got lucky and managed to have a few last days to type this up!! But school starts on Monday, and then these updates will be extremely sporadic, since it's senior year and I've got band too. And I'm mighty disappointed in the lack of reviews!! Do I need to start withholding chapters again? Come on, peeps!!! You can do better than that! But…here it is. Enjoy!**

Ziva spent much of the night awake, with Tony asleep and snoring beside her. She was thinking quite intently on how to tell him of the life inside of her. Of course, it wasn't completely certain, since it was just a medicine-store test. But it probably wasn't a false positive, since she had completely missed her period, and that wasn't a usual occurrence. The problem was, should she tell him straight up? Should she lead up to it? Should she surprise him? What should she do? That night, she did not get very much sleep at all.

When Tony woke up the next morning, he was surprised to see circles under her eyes. "Tired, Zee?" He became worried when she did not immediately look up from her meditating position. "Ziva? Honey? You okay?" Finally, he snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"What?" She looked around wildly, then blushed when she realized he was looking at her with a strange expression on his face. "Oh, yes. I was just thinking…have you ever thought about having kids?" Her voice was low and almost timid, and she spoke slowly.

"Well, yeah. Of course I have. Who doesn't?" He tilted his head to look at her more closely. "What's this all about?"

"Would you like to have kids?" She was not meeting his eyes, for fear of what she would see in them.

"I love kids, and I can't wait to have them. I'm not sure if I'm necessarily ready to have them just yet, but if I were, I would love to have them with you. I think you would be a great mother." He leaned over and brushed his lips against hers. "Ziva, where is this going?"

Ziva looked at him, took a deep breath, then got up and walked into the bathroom and got what she needed. She gazed into his eyes as she returned with what could destroy her, yet make her the happiest woman on earth. "This, Tony. This is where it's going." She handed him the pregnancy test and waited, unconsciously holding her breath.

He looked at it for a moment before recognizing it. After all, though he had had several girlfriends in the past, many of which he had slept with, he always made sure to be safe. He didn't want to be that man who got his girlfriend pregnant without thinking of the consequences. But he loved Ziva so much, he couldn't find himself to regret it those mornings when he woke up to remember they hadn't used any birth control. He knew this situation was very possible, but he couldn't hide his surprise and shock. Tony stared at the plastic contraption for a few minutes, sorting everything out in his head, before he looked up at his beautiful, and pregnant, girlfriend. "You're pregnant."

She looked at him, gauging his reaction. "I believe so. I will need to make a doctor's appointment to be certain, but I think so." She bit her lip, waiting for him to say something else.

"You're pregnant." This time his voice was louder, and he had a grin on his face. "Oh my God, Ziva, you're pregnant! With a little Dinozzo! That's awesome, baby!" He kissed her then leaned over and talked to her belly. "Hey squirt, it's Daddy!" Tony was grinning so widely Ziva thought his face might split.

"You are happy?" There may be hope after all, she told herself. "You are happy that I could be pregnant?"

"Ziva, you have no idea! I'm overjoyed! Jubilant! And most times these tests are right, but you should make an appointment. And I'll come with you! I can't wait to tell Abby." He got up and stuffed his face into her hair, inhaling her scent. "Oh, baby. This is great."

She pulled away and studied him. "You are happy." She began smiling. Tony stared at her for a moment before the realization hit him.

"You thought I'd be upset? Is this why you asked me about having kids? Ziva, I admit, I may not be completely ready. But you're almost definitely pregnant, and I couldn't be happier! This will be new to both of us, but we can do it. You will be an amazing mother. I can't wait to tell everyone!" Ziva finally let go of her fears. Tony was happy, and now so was she. She was going to be a mother. A mother. Now she just had to get through telling her father. Everyone else would be easy to tell.

**I know this one was pretty short and I'm sorry, but I figured I'd pop out one more chapter before school starts, and I still have stuff to do! I hope you like it, please review, and expect it to take a while for the next one. Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright guys, this is it. I considered splitting this up into two chapters, but I've just lost interest in this completely. Maybe cuz it's gone on for so long, I don't know, but I can't write anymore. So this is the last chapter for this story. I really hope everyone has enjoyed this entire this thing thoroughly!**

Ziva was holding onto Tony's hand so hard he was starting to lose feeling. They had already gotten the pregnancy confirmed. Now they were at the obstetrician's office, about to get see the first ultrasound. Tony was excited beyond belief. He was going to have a child with Ziva. He was also going to propose to her, before they told everyone else. He was pretty sure she would say yes, but he had his doubts. Whether or not she said yes, however, he knew he would always be there for both her and their child.

Ziva was also extremely excited, but terrified beyond belief. She was going to have a baby. A baby. And with Tony. She knew that he would always be with them, but she didn't know if it meant just living with them or something more. But at this moment she was too nervous to think about that. She was about to see the baby growing inside of her, even if it was too tiny to really make out the details.

"Mr. and Mrs. David?" A nurse stood waiting at the door, and her face broke into a warm smile when they stood up. Ziva expected Tony, or even herself, to correct this friendly woman, but neither of them said a word about the assumed name.

After she had gotten settled on the padded table, she looked up at her grinning boyfriend's face. "Are you ready?" she asked softly. He squeezed her hand, giving her his answer.

"Of course," he said. He was practically bouncing in the chair beside her. She hoped their son or daughter would not be as hyper as him. She wasn't concerned about raising a child, however, since she had often helped take care of Tali when they were younger. Ziva had to wonder if this baby would in any way resemble Tali…or Ari. Her thoughts were interrupted when the doctor came in.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Millen. Is this your first?" Dr. Millen was young and friendly, just like the nurse, but she had a very practiced look to her. Ziva immediately trusted her, which was a rare occurrence.

"Yes, it is." Tony was grinning like a madman. The doctor didn't look concerned at all, most likely owing to the fact that she had seen fathers like him hundreds of times. In fact, she looked rather amused.

"Well, let's take a look at this tyke. We won't be able to determine the gender until around 5 months, and even now the picture will be more of a blob than of a true human form. I don't want either of you to be disappointed, so I'm forewarning you. Any questions? Okay then." She pulled on some gloves then rubbed some gel over Ziva's belly, making her gasp in surprise. "Is it too cold? I'm sorry. I could get some warmer stuff if you'd like." Ziva shook her head no, already over the shock.

"I would just like to see my—_our_ baby." She smiled up at Tony, whose grin had faded to a serious but happy look. This was the moment she had been looking forward to for over a week.

"Okay, let's see. This is your womb, which is currently mostly empty, but there's a little one somewhere around here….ah, here it is! This is Baby David." Ziva and Tony both peered at the screen, searching for a moment before their faces registered recognition at the same time. They hadn't even bothered to correct the pronunciation of her last name.

"There he is, sweetcheeks," Tony breathed. His face was full of awe, amazed at what he was seeing.

"I see _her_, my dear," Ziva replied. They both grinned at each other. There would be several arguments about the gender in the next five months, all about the gender. She couldn't wait.

**1 Month later**

Tony sat back in his chair, taking a moment to breath and forget about paperwork. Since that first ultrasound, he had really buckled down and started being more responsible than he could ever remember being. After all, he had a baby on the way. He smiled, then looked across the bullpen at Ziva, who was focusing on the phone calls Gibbs had assigned her to. His fiancé. He remembered quite well her reaction to that night, the night of the ultrasound, when they were cuddling on her couch and just talking.

"_I'm still in shock," he murmured. "We're having a baby."_

"_I know, I am as well," she sighed. She nestled into his arms. "What do you think everyone will say?"_

"_Well, Abby will be ecstatic, McGee will be surprised but happy, and Gibbs…well, no one can ever predict what he'll say. Jenny will be very happy for us. They'll be throwing quite a party for us." He paused, hoping she would ask him about that. And she did._

"_Why? I mean, I know a baby is a very big deal, but we do not need a huge party, do we? Why would we need a big celebration?" She turned to look at him, but he had slipped off the couch and was rooting through his pocket. "Tony?"_

"_Yeah, I heard you. This is why." He kneeled in front of her, and her jaw dropped. She knew what he was doing, but she couldn't speak. He looked up at her, fully serious. "Ziva, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. I can't remember life before you. I know this all sounds so cliché, but it's true. We're having a baby together, and I want to be here with both of you. Forever. Ziva, will you marry me?" He gulped, suddenly worried that she might say no._

_Ziva leaned over, framing his face with her hands. "Tony." She smiled gently. "Yes. Of course." His hands trembled as he slipped the ring onto her hand before looking up at her. "I love you, Ziva David."_

"_As I love you, Very Special Agent Dinozzo." He stood up and took her hand, pulling her into the bedroom for their own night of celebration._

He had been right about the team's reactions. Everyone was happy for them, especially Abby. She had sworn herself off of Caf-Pow until Ziva could drink caffeine or alcohol. Gibbs had publicly been happy for them, but he had taken Tony aside after the celebrations to speak privately.

"_Tony, I can see you love her, and I'm proud of you. But if you ever hurt her, if I ever see her cry because of you, you will pay. Understand?" He aimed his Gibbs-stare at Tony, who frantically nodded._

"_Yes, boss. Of course, boss. I would never hurt her. I love her." Gibbs stared at him for a moment more before nodding and hugging him._

"_I know you do."_

Now they were in the midst of preparing for both a baby and a wedding. Ziva wanted to get married before it was born, and she was surprisingly okay with having a small wedding with just the team, even if she was huge.

Ziva looked up while she was still talking to an operator and trying to haggle information out of her. She smiled, sending a beam of love over to him. All was well.

**8 Months later**

"Push, Ziva, come on. You can do it, I'm here, baby. Push!" Tony was doing his best to coach her, but being a first time dad and a husband to a crazy ninja-chick assassin made it very hard.

"I am trying, damn it! I swear, if you say Push one more time I will—" Tony was glad a contraction came at that moment because otherwise he would have been threatened. And right now, she might just mean it. Ziva pushed with all her might, throwing her Mossad skills of keeping a cool face into the labor process. Finally she gasped. "Water!! I need water! _Now!_"

Tony stuttered out, "I'm sorry, Zee, but you're not allowed—" He gasped as she squeezed a pressure point.

"I do not effing care what I am allowed! I want water, Tony!" She glared at him, and he gave a hesitant smile before wiping her face with a damp washcloth. The nurses smiled at him, conveying silent support. All of them had already been threatened, and they were staying out of the way unless they had to get in there. Only Dr. Millen stayed, long used to the couple. The first couple of times she had heard their unusual conversations, she had been shocked, but now she just laughed.

"Almost there, Ziva. Two or so more pushes and the baby will be out!" They had chosen, after all of their arguing over the sex of the baby, not to find out, to let it be a surprise. The team was assembled outside in the waiting room, pacing, playing, talking. The nurses had also realized to stay out of Gibbs' way, since he was about as deadly as Ziva right now, acting as a very protective grandpa. The first time he had been told where he could and couldn't go, he snapped, "I will go where I want when I want!" and stared the nurse down in two seconds flat. Even the most hard-core nurse had been cowed by him. Now Jenny and Abby were working together to keep him calm, as long as Abby could keep it together. She was as high-strung as Gibbs, just in a different way. Everyone was pushing for the baby to be born, owing to the fact that Abby without Caf-Pow was ugly. Especially in withdrawal. Only Gibbs could keep her reasonably calm.

Tony left for a minute to update everyone before running back at a dead sprint when he heard Ziva scream. "Get this baby out now! I mean it!" Tony was starting to regret his excitement over it when he heard a little cry.

"Congratulations. It's a girl." Tony started crying when he saw his daughter. They were now a family. Ziva held her arms out for her daughter, smiling when she saw the little face.

"Tony, we did it. Oh, we did it. We have a daughter." She smiled up at her husband, unshed tears making her eyes shiny. Tony kissed her.

"That we did. You were awesome, Zee." He gazed at the tiny mouth and nose and brushed his lips over her eyes. "What should we name her?"

Ziva bit her lip, thinking hard. "How about….Caitlin Tali Dinozzo? Caitlin for Kate, Tali for my sister." She stroked the little button nose. "Hi, Caitlin. It is Mommy. Tony, she has your mouth."

"Oh, no. That means all the boys will be after her. After all, as you have said, I have a very kissable mouth." He squeezed her shoulder, grinning. Too bad her parents were federal agents.

**In Memory of Special Agent Kate Todd**

**That's it, peeps. I had a great time writing this, and I really hope everyone loved it as much as I did. There won't be a sequel or anything like that. I'm gonna try to maybe pop out another story sometime soon, but no promises. Have an awesome end of the summer!! **


End file.
